


Placebo Effect

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, Gay Love, Happy, M/M, Medicine, Mind Control, are they in love, not actually, zoro is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Placebo, noun, Harmless pill, medicine, or procedure prescribed more for the psychological benefit to the patient than for any physiological effect.“I don’t think I love Zoro.”Chopper scrunched his nose, thinking about what Zoro had to do with this, until it came into his head. “But… wait, Zoro’s making you feel this way?”“I guess,” Sanji said, his eyes still locked on the floor.





	Placebo Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Alien Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486424) by New Neon. 



> Definitions in class cause inspiration for fanfictions. I hope you enjoy this little write up!

The Placebo Effect

pla·ce·bo _/pləˈsēbō/ noun_ | Harmless pill, medicine, or procedure prescribed more for the psychological benefit to the patient than for any physiological effect.

pla·ce·bo ef·fect _/pləˈsēbō əˈfekt,ēˈfekt/ noun_ | Beneficial effect produced by a placebo drug or treatment, which cannot be attributed to the properties of the placebo itself and must therefore be due to the patient's belief in that treatment.

* * *

 

At high noon, the sun beat down on the Thousand Sunny’s main deck, the clouds providing just enough shade for a wonderful picnic. The crew had gathered around the picnic tables located by Nami’s tangerine trees, excited to be in a calm part of the ocean for lunch. The crew – Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook – gathered around the table, the boy’s mouths watering as they watch Sanji set servings down in front of the ladies. Sanji was serving the ladies delicately, setting nimble sandwiches down, carrying a large tray filled with appetizers for the rest.

The scene would have been picture perfect – but the usual antics had pursued, thanks to a rivalry between two crew members, and the captain’s desire for meat.

Luffy plunged across the table, stealing one of Nami’s mini sandwiches, his mouth watering as his rubber arms locked onto her chair. Nami moved quickly, pulling her plate and hopping to the left side of her chair, used to the commotion. Sanji, who had turned around, slammed his foot into Luffy’s head, causing the tray he was carrying to fall onto the table. As his foot reached the captain, the rest of his body slammed into the muscular chest of the green haired Zoro.

 “Watch where you’re going, ero-cook,” Zoro tossed at him, slamming two of his swords together to block the impact.

The tray Sanji was carrying had been the biggest upset. Chicken wings, fish, squid, vegetables, and fried potatoes spilled out of their dishes, covering the table in a messy buffet. The boys were all for it, as Luffy and Ussop cheered. Hands rushed onto the table from every direction. Robin smirked, pulling her own plate away from the mess using an extra set of arms.

All this would have been fine, and Sanji would have only been sort of mad, if it was not for the directionless Marimo who had accused him of making the fatal mistake. Their fighting pursued, Sanji’s legs flaming as he kicked in every direction, attempting to make contact. He understood Zoro’s fighting style, and they quickened in pace. With all his might, Sanji shot his foot in a direction, causing Zoro’s wrist to get caught. He dropped a sword, and their pace quickened.

At the same time the two were busy entangled in their fight, hurling insults at each other, the other boys on the crew were entranced. There remained one large piece of chicken, and Luffy’s outstretched hand was reaching for it.

“No!” Usopp shouted, launching one of his stars in the chicken’s direction, causing it to fall aimlessly to the ground. Sanji’s grounded foot staggered backwards, slamming his heel into it, and at the same time, losing balance. He was falling.

Falling right into Zoro, who dropped the remaining two swords in a heartbeat, throwing his arms out and catching Sanji… just as Luffy peeled what was left of the chicken on the floor and into his mouth.

The night seemed like any other meal with the Straw Hats, chaotic, as they all tried to keep the hungry teenager away from the food. But something was different, and only Robin, who spent a great deal of time observing the crew, realized what had happened.

Zoro and Sanji were entangled. Their chests were pressed directly together, and even though the rest of the crew was screaming: Nami was hitting Usopp and still managing to drag Luffy out the room, Franky was shooting lasers, Chopper’s eyes lighting up with every shot, and Brook was yelling something about being dead.

Sanji and Zoro were glaring at each other with both anger and passion, and they were still pressed against each other, their chests beating hard. Sanji let go first, and pulling away, Zoro dropped his arms. Neither said a word, their glaring matching a ferocious passion in their hearts.

“Still a shitty cook, a shitty waiter, and a shitty fighter,” Zoro grinned, his large teeth flashing back at Sanji. Unlike usual, Sanji was looking at the floor, feeling a weird sensation rise in his throat, and he kept looking down. He didn’t respond with the usual banter, for something about the way their chests hit was bothering him, and instead of responding to the rise, he disappeared into the galley door.

Staring down at the floor, he hoped somebody would come in and save him from his thoughts.

X

Sanji wandered into the infirmary, perplexed. It had been two days since the chest incident, and he had avoided Zoro at all costs. Something about the way his muscles gleamed in the light, and the way they felt hard against Sanji’s collared shirt had kept him up at night.

His cock twitched, and he begged his mind to calm down.

“Sanji! What’s wrong? Are you cut? Are you sick? Did you and Zoro fight too hard?” Chopper exclaimed.

Sanji’s face flushed at the mention of the words Zoro and hard.

“You are all red! Do you have a fever?” Chopper came running over, placing his little reindeer hands against Sanji’s face.

“Chopper, I’m alright.” Sanji held up both his hands, trying to show innocence. “I just think I’m going crazy, that’s all.”

“Well, why?” Chopper asked. He sure as hell already thought that Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy were crazy. They had an intense amount of fighting power, drive, and devotion. They also took normally life-threatening injuries with ease and healed incredibly fast.

Robin, who was stationed by Chopper’s medicine table in the corner, got up. She sauntered over to the two crewmates, placing herself on the edge of a stool beside them.

“I fell… I fell against someone the other… the other day,” Sanji began to stutter, and a familiar heat spreading to his cheeks, up to his ears.

“Zoro,” Robin stated, her face not faltering.

“Sanji, your nose!” Chopper sprang into action, knowing exactly how to handle Sanji and his woman-induced nosebleeds. He handed the man a tissue. “Try this.”

“I just… this feeling is different,” Sanji says, standing, rocking slightly on his heels. “It kinda feels like when I see a woman, but it’s less… physical.”

“Oh,” Chopper said. “So like, love?”

“Love doesn’t have to be physical,” Robin nodded, locking her gaze with Sanji. He mulled over the thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets now that his nose had stopped bleeding.

“I don’t think I love Zoro.”

Chopper scrunched his nose, thinking about what Zoro had to do with this, until it came into his head. “But… wait, Zoro’s making you feel this way?”

“I guess,” Sanji said, his eyes still locked on the floor.

Chopper looked at Sanji up and down and shook his head. Sanji was crazy. Anyone from a mile away could see that the two men were in love with each other.

Seeing Chopper’s pained expression, Sanji changed his tone.

“I mean, I like him… sure. He is a good competitor, and a good crew mate, and overall a funny guy… sometimes. But he’s irritating, and has terrible habits, and has no sense of cleanliness…”

“That does sound like a strong emotional connection.”

Chopper watched, as Sanji turned around to exit. “I doubt I’d ever feel anything more for him than a bond, but thanks for listening and trying to help.”

“Hey Sanji,” Chopper called after him. “Come back and talk to me if the feeling returns.”

Robin’s eyes weighed on Chopper, and she nodded, sliding him a piece of paper. “I have the cure.”

_Placebo Effect._

Chopper read the words and grinned.

X

Zoro was sulking, and the rest of the crew had taken notice. When he finished lifting his weights, he had taken it upon himself to sink into the large sofa kept in the men’s room, and he hadn’t moved. He stared at the wall with this blank expression, but he could not seem to nap. His thoughts were racing. Why in the fuck was the ero-cook ignoring him?

“Hey bro-sky,” Franky said, taking a seat next to Zoro. “What’s up?”

Zoro grunted, hoping that Franky would leave him alone.

“You feeling alright? You been down here more than usual.”

Before Zoro could answer, Luffy burst through the door, running right up to Zoro. “ZORO ARE YOU SICK?”

“Fuck no,” Zoro muttered, looking back at his captain, unamused.

“GOOD!” Luffy yelled. “I think Sanji is, he visited Chopper earlier.”

A brief flicker crossed Zoro’s eyes as the thought peaked his interest.

“S’Alright?” Zoro mumbled.

“Yeah,” Luffy nonchalantly said, throwing his hat up on his bunk, and climbing right on up behind it. “But are you? You are not napping like usual! Does that mean you want to do something fun?”

Luffy was full of energy, and Zoro was exhausted. As much as he willed his body to sleep, it just wasn’t happening. His mind had thoughts to think about.

“Bro,” Franky said, watching Zoro’s expression change over and over. The man looked as if something was troubling. “Just go see Chopper. He’s the best doctor around.”

“He almost brought me back to life!” Brook cheered from behind them. Zoro groaned and made his way out the living area. At least Chopper would be more peaceful.

X

Zoro was wrong. The minute he walked into the infirmary; he felt the eerie feeling he got when Robin was around. It was too late to bolt, because Chopper had recognized his presence.

“Zoro!” Chopper cheered. “What brings you here?”

“Feeling,” Zoro said, pointing to his head, and then to his chest.

“Are you feeling… okay?” Chopper asked, warily.

Robin appeared from the corner, where she had been sitting on a stool, resting her elbows against the doctor’s table. Her and Chopper had recently discovered a book about ancient medicine, and she felt it might have some inside knowledge to the void century. She had spent a great deal of time reading it in the infirmary.

Zoro grimaced. Robin was decent at interfering, and she had stopped her reading, her palm placed on top of the page, and her hollow eyes flooding through him.

“I’m thinking too much,” Zoro said, taking a seat on the edge of bed. “Something feels weird.”

“What do you mean?” Chopper asked. This was the second time a crewmate had come in feeling weird, and he couldn’t help but be worried.

Zoro just pointed to his chest, towards his heart, directly where him and Sanji had made contact. Chopper went about, poking and prodding, listening to his heart.

“It seems fine, Zoro,” the doctor concluded.

Zoro flopped back onto the bed, disgruntled.

“Oh,” Robin said, looking at the swordsman. “I think he is having trouble deciphering his feelings for the cook.”

“I don’t have feelings for that… bastard,” Zoro said, gritting his teeth together.

“Alright,” Robin said, shrugging.

Chopper shook his head. A look of concern crossed his face. “Nothing seems to be wrong with you. What if I am just a shitty doctor? I can’t help you and I can’t help Sanji.”

“What’s wrong with Sanji?” Zoro asked.

“Same as you,” Robin nodded, hoping the Zoro would come to the realization of what was happening. But he didn’t, he just started picking at the end of the white infirmary sheets. “He’s got these weird… feelings.”

X

Another day went by, and the boat sailed along. Zoro did not come up for lunch, and Sanji missed his presence. He made Zoro a bowl of food anyways, taking it down to his crewmate and leaving it outside the men’s cabin door. When he came upstairs, the whole table was looking at him.

“What?” Sanji asked, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“That was just really nice of you,” Usopp cooed, laughing.

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered, less joking than the long-nose crewmate. “You care so much about Zoro.”

“I really don’t.”

“Aww, come on now, bro,” Franky sputtered, a cola in his hand.

Chopper squeaked. “You did say you were feeling off…”

“I don’t care about that marimo at all.”

“Awww,” Luffy said, provoking Sanji more. “That’s not true.”

“Are you kidding me? We are barely Nakama. I could care less if I even saw him again,” Sanji said, turning on his heel to come face to face with Zoro, who was holding the bowl of food.

They stared at each other, not noticing the silence that had fallen from the rowdy crew members.

“Nice,” Zoro said, the words leaving his mouth, “The feelings mutual.”

The pair just stared at each other. Zoro reached out and placed his hand on Sanji’s shoulder, holding the man into position momentarily. They stayed like this for an eternity, until Nami interrupted.

“This really is not the time– Are you two in a staring contest?” she asked, her voice dripping with accusations.

“No,” Zoro nodded. His signature smile crossed his face again. “Because I would have already won.”

Zoro was right. Sanji’s gaze had dropped, and he was staring right below the belt buckle of Zoro’s pants. Sanji felt the tension in his throat grow tight, multiple times, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. As soon as Zoro let go of his shoulder, he bolted down the stairs to the men’s cabin. Sanji felt dizzy, his chest was tight, and he did not understand the feeling going through his body.

Upstairs, Zoro was gruff with the crew. They asked him if everything was alright, to which he nodded.

“I don’t know what his problem is.”

“It’s between both of you,” Robin said. But Zoro was gone, steering his way towards his workout bench.

X

_Zoro bit down on Sanji’s ear, then used his tongue to trail down Sanji’s neck, coming closer and closer to Sanji’s nipple. Sanji let out a soft gasp as the tip of Zoro’s tongue danced over Sanji’s nipple. A soft moan escaped his lips, and the look on Zoro’s face was ravenous. He immediately went in, biting hard on Zoro’s neck and leaving large marks where his teeth fell. Sanji moaned again. Sanji’s cock hardened, a spot becoming obviously visible from precum on his trousers._

Sanji regained his footing, swinging his feet onto the cold floor of his room. The tent in his pants was easily observed. He cringed, but he was on a mission. He ran towards the sound of heavy weights hitting the deck, and when he found Zoro, he stopped in his tracks.

“Zoro,” which came out more like a growl.

“Sanji,” which came out harsh, the two syllables mashing together. Zoro sat up on the workout bench, and Sanji leaned down, cupping his face and kissing him hard.

Their lips mashed together, and Zoro’s tasted like salty sweat and blood, and for a few moments they stayed just like that. Sanji let go of Zoro’s face, and Zoro pulled back slightly, his mouth hung open in a gasp.

“Did you just kiss me?” Zoro asked, feeling his jawline.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Sanji stopped, looking at Zoro dead on. This was not the reaction the man expected. He turned to Zoro, but without saying anything, took off towards the kitchen, where Sanji could be in peace with his thoughts.

Zoro shrugged, feeling that awful feeling in his stomach, and a slight tinge in his groin. Something was wrong with him.

X

Sitting in the infirmary for the second time that week, Zoro replayed the events of the evening to the doctor and the archeologist. Nami had also joined, wide eyed and gleeful as she heard the story of what she called a thrilling romance.

“It is not romance,” Zoro snapped.

“It sounds one-sided,” Robin nodded, her head turned towards the navigator.

“But don’t you just see them together?” Nami answered back

“He just came running up to me…” Zoro said, trying to keep his heart rate down. “And kissed me. I asked why, because like… it… I mean… why would he do that?”

“You didn’t like it?” Robin asked, uncertainty in her voice.

“I mean...”

“Why?” The archeologist began drumming her fingers on the table, right next to her books.

“Because he’s… he’s… he’s….” Zoro’s forehead creased in anger. “Sanji!”

Nami howled in laughter. “What difference is this from sparring and trying as hard as possible to get close to each other?”

Zoro looked at her quizzically. Had they been doing that? They had always fought and sparing meant getting into each other’s personal space. He was quite positive that neither of them had given that more than a second thought.

“Can you fix me?” Zoro said, suddenly drilling holes into Chopper’s head with his eyes. “I just hate feeling… this!”

Zoro used his hands to point to his head and his chest. Nami laughed hard, and even Robin’s eyes glimmered as she smiled. She picked up one of the prescription pads, and walking to Chopper, she wrote.

 _Placebo Effect_.

She left the notebook in front of Chopper. “I have an idea. What if I said Chopper has a medicine that could clear your head?”

“You do?” Zoro arched one of his green eyebrows.

“It’s called the Place… fect ,” Robin said, placing the small white pill inside Zoro’s hand. “It will help you figure out exactly what you want or feel.”

“Yeah!” Chopper chimed in. “It will bring your head clarity, so you stop feeling so bad!”

“Why didn’t you give me this the first time?” Zoro took the pill and swallowed it whole. “How long does it take?”

“Uhhh…” Chopper stuttered. He was a terrible liar.

“Go workout,” Nami chimed in. “It will work faster the more you sweat.”

Robin nodded, glad that Zoro was very one-track minded.

Zoro opened the door, and out he slipped. He slid down the narrow hallway, his eyes closed, deep in thought. Whatever this… Place-fect pill was, it was a huge eye opener. His mind felt so clear.

He rounded the corner, and as he did so, he crashed into Sanji. Sanji’s eyes grew wide as Zoro opened his own.

“Sorry,” Sanji squeaked meakly, and Zoro couldn’t help but think how cute Sanji sounded. He reached for Sanji’s wrist, but he was too slow, and Sanji had disappeared inside the infirmary.

X

Before he could open his mouth, Chopper, Robin, and Nami were staring at the predicament in front of them. Sanji was trying to be relaxed, but he had an obvious erection growing in his pants, and even as he tried to reposition, nothing seemed to be working.

“I want you to try something,” Chopper urged, handing him the same white pill as Zoro. “It’s called the Place-fect, and it’s a rare… ancient medicine.”

Robin smiled. “It’s known to clear your mind, and help you understand your thoughts.”

Sanji nodded, and smiling, he swallowed the pill, taking a sip of water that Nami handed him.

“Nami-swan, Robin-chan, thank you so much for your services!”

He also thanked Chopper, and then disappeared out the door, his head hung low.

X

Luffy came crashing into the kitchen so fast, he nearly broke the door down during his arrival. “Sanjiiii,” he cried.

Sanji ignored him, pouring the crème over top the pan on the stove for the dish he was creating. He was trying to get the sauce just perfect. The sauce was just sweet enough, but also just salty enough to satisfy that oaf Zoro.

His heart leaped at the thought of Zoro. Sanji thought about the man’s chest and smiled secretly. The pill was working wonders, and his head had really cleared up. He had never felt so serene with his thoughts about another man.

As Luffy entered, Usopp followed behind. He was holding his sling shot, his sniper googles draped over his face. “You seem better.”

“My head feels clearer.”

“It doesn’t smell like cigs either,” Franky said, popping into the now crammed full space. Sanji turned, but the fridge was already popped open, and Franky was pulling a cola out. He felt his anger simmer.

When he turned back around, trapped between the crew members invading his space, Zoro had also entered. He was reaching for a cabinet above the stove, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

“Zoro.”

“Sanji.”

They locked eyes, and Zoro’s flickered. He grunted, raising the alcohol to his lips. “Tis’ okay?”

“Yes,” Sanji said, swallowing the feeling down his throat. His nose dripped blood, and Usopp handed him a napkin. Sanji cupped his nose, his eyes trailing down Zoro’s body. The air tensed.

Everyone danced around each other in the kitchen. Luffy stole leftovers out the fridge, disappearing out the door. Usopp followed, yelling something about sharing. Franky took another cola and left, thanking Sanji for the supply.

Zoro and Sanji remained, and Zoro reached up for two cups in the cabinet. He and Sanji danced around one another effortlessly, as if this was a game they played regularly. It was, they knew each other’s movements with perfection, and until a week ago, none of this had ever been weird, or irregular.

Zoro reached for another bottle of pink wine, and Sanji _tsk_ ed.

“This one is for you,” Zoro said, pulling down the pink wine, filling the glass he retrieved. Zoro filled the other cup with a cheap, strong liquor. Zoro handed Sanji the wine glass, their fingers locking and running over each other’s. A small jolt of ecstasy went through Sanji’s body, but something was different this time.

Zoro’s gesture was sweet, and being around Zoro, Sanji really understood what he wanted. He continued to move around the kitchen, his heart humming. As much as Sanji dreamed of girls, he knew he would never end up with one. He was such a ladies man, he wouldn’t even be able to tell his own girlfriend what upset him. He would allow himself to be walked on top of. The girl would never be satisfied either, watching Sanji flirt with so many other women. When Sanji was a young teen and traveling with Zeff, he would think about the intimacy missing and get sad. Thinking about it now, Sanji realized that the intimacy void had been replaced along ago, filled by the place of the green hair swordsman in his kitchen.

Zoro felt the same way, his eyes watching Sanji’s ass as he gracefully moved around the kitchen. The cooked seemed at ease, and Zoro felt himself watching the curve of his sides as it dissipated into Sanji’s nice round ass, and long, lean legs. Zoro never found himself sexually attracted to anyone before, but Sanji seemed like a nice place to start.

As Zoro leaned against the wall, sipping on the glass of whiskey, he realized that he had always been sexually attracted to Sanji. Sanji matched him in strength, the only requirement to be attractive in Zoro’s book. The blonde hair, curly eyebrow, chiseled chin, and tailored clothing were only a bonus.

The place-fect pill was working, and Zoro finished the glass, a hum growing in his chest. The only problem was he didn’t know what steps to take next. His heart sped up, the hum growing faster and faster.

Sanji turned around. “Hey Zoro—”

“I have to talk to Chopper.”

X

“The pill works too well,” Zoro announced, barging into the infirmary. Robin and Nami were gathered around the ancient book, looking at some sort of image. Brook was on a bed, a glass of milk in hand, and Chopper was discussing milk-vitamin supplements with the skeleton.

“What pill?” Brook asked.

“The stupid place-fect pill Chopper gave me!”

“Roronoa,” Robin pleaded. “Calm down.”

“Calm down? Imagine your crewmates giving you a pill, telling you it will solve everything, and suddenly I am sexually attracted to somebody I don’t even consider my friend!”

“Sexually… attracted?” Nami questioned.

“Yeah! I can’t stop thinking about his ass! I can’t stop thinking about him! Get me off this stupid Sanji-love pill, it’s too much! I can’t even drink in peace!”

The room was silent.

Brook’s voice rang out. “Sanji-love pill?”

“Zoro,” Robin soothed. “We told you the ancient medicine would make you understand all your feelings.”

“Let me hear it from the doctor!” Zoro looked at the two. “You are both witches.”

Chopper looked between the women, back to Zoro, and then to Brook. He did not know what to say, it was Robin’s lie in the first place. He understood a lot of medicine, but he wasn’t a liar.

“Uh… yeah. What are you feeling?”

“Restless, and like I want to have sex with Sanji but also cuddle with him for ages.”

“So do that!” Nami exclaimed. “Sanji kissed you, and all you said was _Why_? He probably thinks you don’t even like him!”

Brook’s mouth took the shape of an O. “Sanji kissed you? Yo-ho-ho!”

“I don’t like him!” Zoro yelled back, frustrated. He reached for the swords by his side, hoping they would calm him down. “It’s the stupid pill making me feel this way! Hence why I want out!”

“Sanji was not on a pill when he kissed you,” Robin said. “He wasn’t on anything.”

“AGH!” Zoro leaned back against the bed frame. “He was being all sexy in the kitchen, and my heart was making this weird… weird… feeling!”

“You are anxious,” Chopper said, acknowledging Zoro’s stance and trembling hands.

“It’s the god damn pill.” Zoro said, pulling his sword out of his sheath. “I’m going to cut it out of me.”

Robin and Nami jumped to retrieve the blade from Zoro’s hand. The sword flung out, where Brook grabbed it and sat it on the bed. Robin used her devil fruit to pin Zoro down, and Chopper started crying, yelling things about the “placebo effect.”

Zoro assumed that was the medical name of the pill. “Fuck the placebo effect!” he screamed.

“The placebo effect?” Brook repeated, looking at Zoro dead on. “That isn’t a real thing. Doctor’s used that to trick people into believing the medicine was healing fake ailments. Zoro…”

“Those are you real feelings!” Chopper cried.

Zoro darted out of the infirmary as soon as Robin’s arms let him go.

X

The galley was dead silent in the middle of the night. Sanji clinked his glass against the table. He was alone at the wooden table, another glass of pink wine in front of him. His mind was reeling.

Sanji knew the “medicine” fed to him was a sugar pill. He was a chef, and the taste of bleached sugar filled his palette immediately. A few dictionaries later, he discovered the word placebo effect, and put two and two together. A sugar pill wouldn’t cure his problems.

His mind wondered. Sanji thought about Zoro, and the way the two moved around each other with no effort. They predicted each other’s movements, and Sanji liked the way it felt. Sanji liked the looks of Zoro too. Sure, he didn’t have boobs or thin legs or a beautifully manicured face…

Sanji liked the intimacy. Sanji imagined himself pressed against Zoro’s chest every night, listening to the rise and fall of his breathing and the tell-tale signs of a heartbeat.

Footsteps broke the silence. They were heavy.

“Cook,” Zoro said, coming up behind Sanji. He grabbed Sanji’s chin, and bending down, Zoro brought Sanji’s lips to his own.

When the kiss settled, a small – but sad – smile grew on Sanji’s face. He stirred the wine but didn’t make eye contact with Zoro again.

“Cook?” he asked.

“Why?” Sanji responded.

“I… I think I like you.”

“The sugar pill made you think that?” Sanji asked, his eyes dancing.

Zoro nodded.

“I didn’t think you were stupid enough to fall for that trick,” Sanji proceeded, finishing his wine glass.

“Ero-cook.”

“Perverted love cook doesn’t sound as bad when it’s coming from someone who likes me,” Sanji teased.

Zoro smirked.

 

He had to agree that ero-cook sounded even better when it was Sanji he wanted in bed.


End file.
